User blog:Ezekielfan22/Miss Carol (Rugrats)
'Miss Carol '(Vicki Lewis) is the main villainess of "Word of the Day", episode 5.04A of Rugrats ''(airdate August 18, 1998). She was the host of children's television show ''Miss Carol's Happy House, where she appeared to be a fun and loving host with a fondness for children. One part of her show consisted of having a child be her "Happy Helper" for a month. The episode began with Angelica Pickles sending in a postcard to get an audition, and she was one of several candidates selected. After her audition, Angelica snuck over to Miss Carol's dressing room to get a glimpse of her, where she witnessed Miss Carol's true persona: a callous, child-hating bully who was very domineering and harsh with her kind-hearted assistant Stephanie. Stephanie entered the room and asked Miss Carol what next month's Happy Helper phrase would be (the phrase that the helper said whenever Miss Carol asked what them what she thought of her kids). In response, Miss Carol suggested the phrase be, "She's thinks they're all little--!", with the last word of her "suggestion" being a profanity that was cut off by a passing cart. Angelica, innocently believing that Miss Carol was serious about her obscene statement being the new phrase, began repeating it to her parents, which nearly resulted in her being forbidden from going on the show after becoming one of three finalists for the position. But after Angelica apologized and promised not to say the word again, Drew and Charlotte hurried Angelica to the station--though she was too late to learn what the real phrase was. After the first two finalists failed to say the phrase, Miss Carol went to Angelica and asked her. When Angelica hesitated, the callous Miss Carol snapped at Angelica and ordered her to say the phrase. Finally, Angelica once more parroted Miss Carol's adult phrase, causing Miss Carol to order her be taken out. When Angelica countered her by saying that she had indeed said the phrase, Miss Carol angrily agreed and repeated the phrase herself to her entire audience. It is later revealed that Miss Carol was presumably fired from her job at the show and that Stephanie replaced her as host. Quotes * "Aren't you done picking that new happy.....KID thing yet?" (Miss Carol revealing her true nature in her dressing room to her assistant Stephanie) * "OK, Angelica.....if you love Miss Carol AT ALL, you will tell us right now......WHAT DOES MISS CAROL THINK OF HER KIDS!?" (Miss Carol snapping at Angelica) * "You're right, you're right! You know that, you're right, I have said it before and I will say it again. You are all little--!" (Miss Carol repeating her "phrase" to her entire audience, with the profanity being cut out when the camera switched to her shocked camera crew). Gallery Miss Carol show.png|Miss Carol's show intro Miss Carol villainous reveal.png|Miss Carol's villainous reveal Videos Category:1990s Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Redhead Category:Show Business Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Humiliated